


Квантовый скачок и другие неочевидные штуки

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, если одержимый местью историк пытается собрать машину времени?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Квантовый скачок и другие неочевидные штуки

Больше всего Ра'са удивил факт наличия у вора карты тайных коридоров, ведущих к Ямам Лазаря. Аль Гул тщательно проследил за тем, чтобы о них не знал никто, кроме него самого, так что вторжение в святая святых поразило его своей наглостью.  
Мальчишка был тише дуновения летнего ветра, тоньше тени и, кажется, сливался с ними так, словно был одной из них. Но Ра'с знал, как выглядит Теневой вор, знал, какие следы он оставляет и был уверен, что столкнулся не с этим.  
На одной из колонн, скорее декоративных, чем действительно поддерживавших потолок пещеры, люди Ра'са нашли страховочные тросы. Мальчишка собрал аппарат крепления из нескольких разных, будто намеренно скрывая производителя, тщательно соскоблил все возможные и невозможные опознавательные знаки и не оставил на них ни одного отпечатка. Правда, даже это дало Ра'су подсказку.  
По его расчётам, вор оказался в пещере, воспользовавшись северным тайным входом. Убедившись, что в помещении никого нет (а если и есть, то его никто не видит), он забрался на колонну, воспользовавшись обычной верёвкой и «кошкой». Осознавать, что в его крепость, охраняемую лучшими ниндзя планеты, смог проникнуть обычный мальчишка-альпинист, было удивительно. Ра'с очень давно не испытывал подобного удивления, и в какой-то мере это было даже приятно.  
Выяснив это, Ра'с задался вопросом, сколько же времени загадочный вор просидел на колонне. Вопрос так и остался открытым, но что-то подсказывало аль Гулу, что это заняло у него немало часов, если не несколько дней. Вероятно, он просчитывал график дежурства охраны, и пытался понять, какую тактику лучше всего выбрать. Он был терпелив и методичен. И главное: осторожен. Никто так и не услышал, как он понемногу отбивает куски стены.  
Правда, его тактика оказалась достаточно простой. Просто вор идеально подбирал время, и ещё лучше подобрал место. Колонна, на которой он ждал, была как раз над той частью рельефа, куда Ра'с спрятал Шестерёнку пару сотен лет назад. Он спускался к ней на страховочных тросах, когда у охраны был пересменок и они отчитывались друг другу о произошедшем за ночь. Короткий момент, максимум минуты две, но за это время вор успевал отколоть кусок пластики и подняться обратно на колонну.  
Он провернул это не меньше десятка (если не двух) раз, и в конце концов достал эту проклятую Шестерёнку. После чего спустился, бросил в охрану бомбу с сонным газом и скрылся там же, откуда пришёл.  
Ра'с не понимал, как такое возможно, и это казалось чем-то новым. Вор не только возмутил его — он пробудил интерес аль Гула, заставив себя искать.  
На поиски Ра'с потратил полтора месяца. За это время вор успел ограбить музей Метрополиса и вернуться домой.  
Вернее, это Ра'с знал, что Кэтлэд (а именно так себя называл вор) вернулся домой. Больше об этом не знал никто. Кроме, разумеется, самого вора.

Ра'с выяснил, кто такой Кэтлэд. И кто такой Тим Дрейк, так яростно за ним охотящийся, он тоже выяснил.  
Почти никто не знал историю о Кэтлэде, кроме историков и хозяев коллекций, которые он разорил. Он мог бы показаться профессиональной легендой, байкой, которую друг другу травят искусствоведы. Он даже стал присказкой: «Будешь прикарманивать раскопанные ценности — тебя найдёт Бродяга и уничтожит всю твою коллекцию».  
Кэтлэда звали Бродягой, потому что никто не знал его имени, никто никогда не видел его, никто никогда не знал, как он сам себя называет. Но он много путешествовал — сегодня он был здесь, потом там, сначала уводил у археологов из-под носа очередной артефакт, потом влезал в музей или частную галерею. Он передвигался с такой скоростью, что просто не мог оказаться человеком.  
Первые месяцы Тим Дрейк слушал эти легенды и рассказы с улыбкой на губах, покачивая головой и щурясь, мол, «боже-боже, как же так, не может быть», но запоминал каждую версию и каждую сплетню. Он прекрасно знал, что правда, а что нет, что Кэтлэд действительно сделал, а что ему только приписывают. Но только когда Кэтлэд закрепился в профессиональном слэнге, он вступил в игру сам.  
Тим Дрейк прослыл молодым, но подающим надежды археологом. После смерти отца он поступил в университет в Англии и прожил там, пока не получил степень магистра, почти не отрываясь от учёбы — разве что то и дело срываясь на раскопки. У него был разве что один единственный минус — Дрейк был помешан на Кэтлэде так сильно, что даже начал собственное расследование. Он был скрытен, так что истинные причины узнать было достаточно сложно. Но Ра'с аль Гул на то и Ра'с аль Гул, чтобы знать всё.

Три вывода, к которым пришёл Ра'с аль Гул, размышляя о загадочном воре, звучали так:

  1. В Кэтлэде больше правды, чем в лице того, кто носит его маску;
  2. Кэтлэд знает о существовании таких исторических артефактов, о которых знают лишь те, кто лично их видел (например, сам Ра'с или Вандал Сэвидж). Например, он знал, что и где искать, когда ворвался в крепость аль Гулов;
  3. Логическое мышление и способность выстраивать сложные, но хорошие прогнозы, которыми обладал вор, могли сравниться с аналогичными качествами разве что Бэтмена.



Три вывода, к которым пришёл Ра'с аль Гул, копаясь в прошлом Тимоти Джексона Дрейка, звучали так:

  1. Совы не то, чем они кажутся;
  2. Дрейк врёт, как дышит;
  3. Он сам и есть Кэтлэд.



Разгадка тайны личности Кэтлэда была такой простой, что Ра'с даже не сразу поверил в это. Слишком уж очевидно, да и сам Дрейк старательно изображал одержимого жаждой мести учёного, охотящегося за вандалом, а не туриста или заезжего историка. Кэтлэд был настолько полной противоположностью нервного заучки, что даже если бы кто-то подозревал, что Кэтлэд не просто выдумка, он никогда не смог бы поверить, что задохлик в фетровом свитере и гибкий преступник в спандексе, штурмующий системы вентиляции и прыгающий по балкам — один и тот же человек.

Он был особенным, этот мальчишка. Совершенно обычный внешне, он поразил Ра'са своим терпением и острым умом. Ни разу не заговорив с аль Гулом, воришка сумел впечатлить его своим образом мышления. Никто и никогда не мог ограбить Ра'с аль Гула, но не потому, что не хотел этого, или не знал, как проникнуть в замок, а потому что никому не хватало на это мозгов. До этого момента.  
Ра'с не представлял, зачем мальчишке мог понадобиться Маятник, но он не мог избавиться от захватившего его любопытства.  
Даже узнав, кого ему нужно искать, Ра'с аль Гул не дал команду найти его, убить и вернуть то, что воришка украл. Нет.  
Дрейк так привлёк его, что он стал наблюдать за ним с интересом, будто читал потрясающе затянутую, но захватывающую книгу.  
Следить стало даже удобнее после того, как Дрейк, закончив университет, решил вернуться домой.  
Его пыльный, старый, пустой дом, кричащий об одиночестве и боли потери, был в пригороде Готэма. Как раз по соседству с домом местного миллиардера Брюса Уэйна, известного в узких кругах под именем Бэтмена, и в ещё более узких кругах под званием Детектива.  
Так что спустя пару месяцев после того, как Ра'с стоял посреди святая святых своей крепости, глядя на сломанную пластику четырнадцатого века, Тим Дрейк слез со своей «веспы» возле двухэтажного аккуратного особняка, похожего на пряничный домик. Яркое солнце припекало макушку и слепило глаза, но это не мешало ему молча и почти с интересом наблюдать за тем, как к дому подъезжает рыжий мальчишка на велосипеде.  
Разносчик остановился у калитки, нервно сверившись со списком адресов, достав из кармана смятую бумажку, потом слез с велосипеда и пошёл по тропинке.  
Он был рыжим, таким, словно его волосы впитали в себя цвет египетских пирамид и палящего солнца, и чем ближе он подходил, тем лучше Дрейк мог рассмотреть веснушки на его носу и огромные голубые глаза, как два оазиса посреди пустыни.  
— Эм-м-м, — протянул мальчишка-разносчик, глядя на своего нового клиента. Дрейк мог понять, что кажется тому знакомым — вероятно, с таким он будет вынужден сталкиваться ещё какое-то время, пока лицо его не перестанет красоваться на передовицах, и люди не забудут о нём.  
— Это же вы? — мальчик развернул газету, ткнув на фотографию пальцем. Тим рассеянно улыбнулся, взял газету в руки и пробежался глазами по заголовку. Ничего особенного, только снова говорят о его отце.  
Тим на фотографии тоже был рассеян. Потом такую же газету принесут Ра'с аль Гулу. И он будет долго размышлять, как получилось так, что истинное лицо Тима Дрейка видел каждый житель Готэма, но никто из них — ни разу — не обратил на это внимание. Не обратил внимание на тоску и серьёзность, собравшиеся в тонкой морщинке на лбу, появившейся от того, что мальчишка часто хмурится, на фальшивость счастливой улыбки. Сколько людей в этом городе так слепо, что даже наткнувшись на что-то очевидное, не заметит его?  
— Вроде бы я, — Тим сложил газету и сунул её подмышку. — А что?  
— Э... Ничего, — разносчик только почесал в затылке. Действительно, что с того, что он сегодня принёс газету тому, кто на ней изображён? Он был слишком юн, чтобы помнить об отце и сыне Дрейках, хотя наверняка слышал о галерее, которую открыла мачеха Тима после смерти Джека.  
— Спасибо за газету, — Дрейк махнул мальчишке рукой, развернулся и достал из кармана ключ. Дана не жила в этом доме, предпочитая квартиру неподалёку от галереи, так что за последние годы Тим был первым, кто открывал эту дверь.

Ра'с выяснил кое-что интересное о доме Дрейков.

  1. В шкафу Тимоти Джексона Дрейка есть потайной отдел, в котором тот с тринадцати лет хранил костюм Кэтлэда;
  2. В кабинете Джека Дрейка есть тайный шкаф, в котором хранятся украденные Кэтлэдом артефакты;
  3. Если у Тимоти Джексона «Кэтлэда» Дрейка и было слабое место, то оно точно было этим домом.



Последний факт был самым важным. Настолько, что даже оказавшись с воришкой по разные стороны баррикад, Ра'с забеспокоился.

Должно быть, этот дом убивал его. Бередил старые раны, которые казались давным-давно забытыми, делал больнее, чем весь этот город вместе взятый. Должно быть, оглядываясь вокруг, Тим видел призраков прошлого, и сердце его разрывалось от полузабывшейся боли.  
Он боялся его, в этом не было никакого сомнения, и как кот, маску которого надевал каждую ночь, он готов был выгнуть испуганно спину, шипя только из-за того, что дом этот вообще существует.  
Дом Дрейков был полон чёрных дыр — на том месте, где Тим играл с Джейсоном, где мать читала ему сказки, где отец учил отличать ценности от пустышек. Тим был напуган, но знал, что отступать некуда. Последняя деталь вещицы, которую он собирал столько лет, хранилась в Готэме, а значит, в Готэме должен был оказаться и Кэтлэд, а следом и Тим Дрейк. И последний должен был громко вернуться в отчий дом, сколько бы боли ему это не принесло.  
И он шёл вперёд, загребая кедами пыль, поднимая целые облака, кашляя, вдыхая её и задыхаясь, но не останавливался. Стягивал белые простыни с вещей, цепляясь за них пальцами, но призраков это не разгоняло и дыры не заполняло. Делало только хуже.  
Он научился быть холодным, безразличным, спокойным, и научился играть невротика, но это не значило, что он перестал быть собой. Где-то в самой глубине души ему всё ещё было семнадцать и он всё ещё был мальчишкой, замершим на пороге их съёмной квартиры, закрывающим рот ладонью и глушащим рвущийся из груди стон.  
Дом Дрейков пробуждал в нём этого мальчишку.

Невероятно, но во всём этом — то есть в прошлом Дрейка — было кое-что очевидное, чего не знал и сам Тим. Ра'с наблюдал за ним ещё и потому что ему было интересно: как скоро воришка докопается до правды?

Тим не успел даже подняться наверх и проверить, открывается ли скрипящий ржавыми петлями шкаф, в котором он когда-то хранил свою первую маску, потому что когда он развернулся, решив всё же закрыть за собой дверь, на пороге стоял старик, одетый с иголочки и смотрящий на него с любопытством и тревогой.  
— Разносчик газет сказал, что юноша с первой полосы въехал в соседний дом, — произнёс он. Его благородный лондонский акцент на пару мгновений вырвал Тима из сиюминутного кошмара, из холодного космоса, которым был сейчас его родной дом, заставив поверить, что он снова где-то в районе Оксфорда, и в Готэм вернётся не скоро. — Я пришёл к выводу, что он говорил о вас, мастер Тимоти, но захотел проверить, — этот же голос вернул Тима обратно, напомнив, кто перед ним, где этот человек живёт и кому служит. Вернее, служил.  
— Мне казалось, что о моём возвращении уже все готэмские газеты написали ещё неделю назад, — Тим кивнул, надеясь, что его кивок будет расценён как приглашение. — Здравствуйте, мистер Пенниуорт. Не думал, что кто-то из старых знакомых заглянет ко мне так рано.  
Альфред Пенниуорт, дворецкий семьи Уэйнов, переживший два поколения хозяев, настоящий британский джентльмен и обладатель уникального чувства долга и лояльности, шагнул в дом страха, звавшийся особняком Дрейков, совершенно бесстрашно. Единственное, что могло напугать его — толстый слой пыли на полу и мебели, но это было маленьким, крошечным монстром, с которым мог справиться любой. К тому же, на самом деле, уж чего-чего, а пыли Альфред Пенниуорт не боялся никогда.  
— Я просто подумал, что вам бы не помешала компания на первую пару часов в этом доме, — старик улыбнулся, осматриваясь. Он не сказал, что ничего не изменилось с его последнего визита, но — наверняка — не потому что это было очевидно, а потому что видел, что делает этот дом с Тимом Дрейком.  
Вместо этого он взглянул на Тима, сощурившись, улыбнувшись и губами, и уголками глаз, так тепло, будто он сам был лучом солнца, ворвавшимся в темноту одиночества, и сказал:  
— Вы так выросли, мастер Тимоти.  
— Пять лет прошло, — тихо заметил в ответ Тим, хотя и он, и Альфред знали, что значат слова старика. Дом мог сломать его раньше, обрушив на его плечи вес всей ответственности и всего чувства вины, что он испытывал, задавив его ощущением потери и фантомной болью, но не сейчас. Сейчас он мог только пытаться стереть его в порошок, но Тим был сильнее, Тим был больше, чем просто напуганным мальчиком.  
Возможно, только Альфред Пенниуорт знал, что сказать, чтобы маленькие мальчики больше не думали, что весь их мир разрушен.

У Ра'са была теория, касавшаяся Альфреда Пенниуорта. Аль Гул считал, что старик обладает удивительной способностью лечить людские сердца, знает, как качать на руках их души и баюкать их боль. Он пришёл к ней не сразу, лишь начав разбираться в хитросплетениях родственных связей семейства Уэйнов. Тогда он узнал кое-что и об Альфреде Пенниуорте.

  1. Альфред растил уже четвёртого сироту, и это только те, о которых знал Ра'с. Каждый из них был сложнее других, но сам факт того, что самым первым сиротой, душу которого штопали заботливые руки Пенниуорта, был Брюс Уэйн говорил уже о многом;
  2. Альфред всегда оказывался в нужное время в нужном месте — он не влиял на события, но влиял на людей, раскрывая для них объятия;
  3. Альфред обладал ангельским терпением. Такого не было, пожалуй, ни у кого в это проклятом городе.



— Думаю, стоит пригласить кого-нибудь, чтобы вам помогли привести дом в порядок, — Альфред стянул простынь с очередного кресла, поморщился, глядя на клубы пыли, взметнувшиеся в воздух, и посмотрел на Тима. — Бригаду ремонтников, например.  
— Да, разнести всё в пух и прах и переделать — хорошая идея, — рассмеялся Тим и тут же закашлялся. — Я постараюсь справиться сам.  
— Должно быть, этот дом вызывает у вас не самые лучшие чувства? — честно спросил Альфред, глядя на лживую улыбку, нарисовавшуюся у Дрейка на лице.  
— Ну, рано или поздно мне бы пришлось сюда вернуться. Нельзя шагнуть в прошлое, не подружившись с призраками прошлого, не так ли? — парировал Тим. Альфред был почти-честен с ним, и его почти-честность была более настоящей, чем сочувствие и слова всех остальных.  
Пять лет прошло, за это время можно было забыть о смерти отца. А Тим не забыл. Он помнил, он знал, он жаждал мести. Что-то из этого Альфред мог не замечать, но он был достаточно проницательным, чтобы первым делом попытаться обработать старые раны и успокоить хотя бы часть детских тревог.  
— Я бы пригласил вас выпить кофе, — перевёл тему Тим, нервно дёрнув плечами. — Но я ещё не оплатил электричество, да и не уверен, что наша старая кофеварка ещё работает.  
— Ничего страшного. Но вы можете выпить кофе у нас, пока мастер Дэмиен и мастер Ричард спят, а мастер Джейсон не вернулся с дежурства. А потом сможете поехать по делам, со свежими силами и хорошим настроением.  
Тиму понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы принять решение. Он ещё успеет проверить свой шкаф, и шкаф отца, а так он хотя бы утром сможет сбежать от прошлого. Сейчас ему было нельзя упускать такую возможность, так что Дрейк нервно сглотнул и, выдержав театральную паузу, кивнул.

После смерти Брюса Уэйна в его особняке что-то изменилось. Это было неуловимое ощущение, достаточно невероятное и непривычное, чтобы ощущаться так же, как забывшееся слово, вертящееся на языке. Что-то исчезло вместе с прежним хозяином, и это что-то меняло всё.  
Возможно, как и Тим Дрейк, Брюс Уэйн населял дом родителей тенями и холодом, не в силах забыть о детстве. Он забрал их вместе с собой.  
В смерть, как думали все вокруг. В коридоры времени, как думали Ра'с аль Гул и Тимоти Джексон Дрейк.  
Тим наслаждался, питался чувством уюта, которым наполнился особняк Уэйнов сейчас, когда наследники вступили во владение им. Он знал как минимум двух из них с самого детства, с тех самых пор, когда они впервые переступили порог, и чувствовал их присутствие в каждой детальке дома. Ему даже не обязательно было видеть фотографии на каминной полке или забытые в гостиной вещи. Он чувствовал, что здесь живут Дик Грейсон и Джейсон Тодд. Было что-то в воздухе, что-то в атмосфере самого дома. Что-то, что согревало даже в самую холодную погоду.

Какао, которое всегда варил Альфред, всё ещё оставалось самым вкусным в мире, и пока Тим пил, он чувствовал, как в груди ноет сердце, требуя возвращения в прошлое. Глядя на пол, он не мог не понимать, что сидит на том самом месте, на том самом ковре, по которому когда-то катал машинки с Джейсоном.  
Альфред всё это видел, видел, но ничего не делал. Тим знал почему, и Альфред знал почему, и в ходе их светской беседы никто ни словом не обмолвился о предстоящей встрече.  
Встрече, которой не будет, как думал Дрейк.  
Тим не тешился иллюзией, что Джейсон пришёл бы поздороваться с ним. В конце концов, он уже в детстве знал, что если он, Тимоти Джексон Дрейк — лис Тодд, то Джейсон Питер Тодд — пёс Коппер, а это значит, что как бы крепка их дружба не была, рано или поздно они окажутся на разных сторонах.  
Никто не заставлял их выбирать, никто не строил между ними стену, она просто была, выстроенная из общей лжи. Джейсон не говорил Тиму, что он — Робин, а Тим не говорил Джейсону, что он — Кэтлэд.  
Всё было взаимно, и от этого только более печально.

Альфред рассказывал о том, что изменилось в особняке Уэйнов, но ни слова не говорил о Готэме. Будто за стенами мира не существовало. Он позволял Тиму чувствовать себя завёрнутым в кокон из одеял, в безопасности, вдали от целого мира, который все эти годы считал, что смерть Джека Дрейка ничего не изменила (хотя она изменила всё, даже Ра'с аль Гул теперь это знал). Дрейк почти задремал под дивные истории из жизни Уэйнов, которые Альфред рассказывал своим баюкающим, тёплым голосом, но хлопнувшая входная дверь вырвала его из цепких рук Морфея.

Джейсон вернулся со смены раньше, потому что ночь и утро выдались на удивление спокойными. Он прошёл холл и вошёл в гостиную, потому что услышал голоса и решил посмотреть, кто же нанёс им визит в столь ранний час. Теперь он стоял, сжимая в руках утреннюю газету и глядя на сидящего в кресле парня, удивительно похожего на фотографию с первой полосы, и ещё более удивительно похожего на его детство.

Выясняя, кто такой Тимоти Джексон Дрейк, Ра'с аль Гул узнал кое-что новое и о бывшем Робине (нынешнем Красном Робине), а именно Джейсоне Питере Тодде.

  1. Дружба с соседским мальчиком помогла Джейсону преодолеть свою агрессию и направить её в созидательное русло;
  2. Тим Дрейк был лучшим другом Джейсона Тодда. С тех пор ни один из них ни с кем не дружил так близко;
  3. Джейсон так и не выяснил, кто не дал Джокеру убить его и переломал клоуну коленные чашечки, а потом вынес покалеченного Робина на руках из того ужасного амбара.



Джейсон не знал, как реагировать на такой «привет» из прошлого. Он не ожидал увидеть Дрейка даже просто в Готэме, и уж тем более не думал, что встретит его в собственной гостиной.  
Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать, что Джейсон всё ещё был обижен, ведь после смерти отца Тим сбежал от него, даже не попытавшись дать ему шанс. Джейсон тоже похоронил родителей, он знал, через что ему предстояло пройти, но Дрейк даже слушать не стал.  
А теперь он сидел посреди его гостиной, распивая какао с таким видом, словно ничего не случилось.  
Должно быть, выглядело это совсем уж нагло и глупо, и с пару мгновений Тим думал, что сейчас Джейсон выставит его за дверь, вместе с их общим прошлым и недосказанностью — по крайней мере, Тим на его месте уже выгнал бы себя.  
Джейсон был сдержаннее. Вернее, стал сдержаннее. Может, полицейская форма обязывала, может, он просто видел, что сделало молчание с тем, кого он когда-то знал, может, он даже не считал нужным обращать на него внимание.  
В вопросе, который он задал, был холод, отрешённость и неоднозначность. Он спросил:  
— А он что здесь делает? — и указал на Тима свёрнутой в трубку газетой, так что голубой глаз Тима-с-газеты уставился на Тима-в-кресле, и, кажется, он порицал его намного сильнее, чем Джейсон.  
Джейсон знал Тима достаточно хорошо, чтобы спрятать в слова и ужимки что-то ещё, а Тим знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы эту тайну найти.  
Джейсон не спрашивал: «Какого хрена ты припёрся», но пытался понять: «Зачем ты приехал в город, который так ненавидишь».  
— Я только приехал из Лондона. Мистер Пенниуорт пригласил меня выпить какао или кофе, потому что у меня даже лампочки ещё не работают, — пояснил Тим, поставив чашку с какао на столик. Он поднялся, нервно передёрнул плечами и произнёс: — Думаю, мне лучше уйти. Спасибо, мистер Пенниуорт, — и направился к выходу.  
Никто не стал его останавливать. Провожать его тоже никто не стал, разве что усталых вздох Альфреда и тяжёлый взгляд Джейсона упали на плечи, словно вес целого мира, и скатились с них, только когда Тим вышел на улицу.

Истинная правда не в том, что люди ничем друг другу не обязаны, а в том, что каждый из нас знает об этом подсознательно. Тим Дрейк знал об этом так же хорошо, как знал об этом Джейсон Тодд, но это не спасало его от горького разочарования, скопившегося на основании языка.  
Ра'су хотелось бы рассказать мальчишке о том, что будет в его жизни и что-то пострашнее, чем пляска на осколках собственной жизни, но слова эти затерялись бы в грязном воздухе Готэма и так и не добрались до ушей, до сердца, до самой души воришки.  
Сейчас можно было позволить ему просто нестись на «веспе» вперёд, подставив лицо прохладному ветру. Мчаться навстречу Времени — самому старому, самому талантливому лекарю и философу из всех, кого Ра'с аль Гул когда-либо знал.

Первые дни Тим только и делал, что ездил в Готэм и катался по улочкам мрачного города. От конторы к конторе, от кофейни к кофейне. Он пил много кофе и подписывал много бумаг, оплачивал счета и оформлял документы. Готэмский университет встретил его с распростёртыми объятиями, но не как новичка, а как молодого приглашённого лектора. Готэмский университет когда-то давно закончил с отличием Джек Дрейк, и Тим тоже должен был поступить туда. Здесь пахло пылью и старостью, старым деревом и свежим лаком, было шумно и людно, настолько, что призраки прошлого терялись среди лиц живых и яркого света ламп. Через пару улиц был «Санбакс» (на улице Майна Рида), а в паре остановок метро, на авеню Томаса Эддисона, сутками светилась галерея Джека Дрейка. В этом месяце там проходила выставка предметов шумерской культуры, и Тим невольно морщился каждый раз, когда, направляясь в кабинет мачехи, проходил мимо найденных отцом украшений.

Ночью всё было иначе. Ночью он не ехал по улице, вдыхая загрязнённый готэмский воздух, он прыгал по крышам, спеша куда-то вместе со звёздами. Чтобы влезть в Готэмский музей ему нужно было запастись терпением, тщательно продумать свой план, придумать, как обезвредить Бэтмена и всё его семейство, и только потом приступать.  
Терпения и ума у Кэтлэда было достаточно, чтобы дождаться нужного момента. Даже обладая вековой мудростью, Ра'с аль Гул мог только позавидовать тому, как долго этот мальчишка мог ждать.

К тому моменту, когда Кэтлэд наблюдал за Готэмом, вжавшись в нависшую над городом горгулью и слушая любимую группу матери, Ра'с аль Гул уже был уверен в трёх вещах:

  1. Джека Дрейка убили из-за фотографии карты, которую он нашёл в гробнице безымянной жрицы в Египте;
  2. У Кэтлэда есть эта карта, и использует он её лишь потому, что действительно знает, что именно ищет;
  3. Он хочет собрать Маятник, чтобы раскрыть главную тайну своей жизни: узнать, кто убил его отца.



Ра'с был единственным человеком на Земле, понимающим, что значило уничтожение древней пластики у него в крепости. Он не знал, как выглядит карта и где она скрыта, но знал, что она существует, потому что деталь эту получил на хранение. Тим Дрейк помнил карту наизусть, но не рассказал никому об этой загадке, оставив её себе, сделав её своей тайной и тайной мёртвого Джека Дрейка.

Жажда мести делает с людьми удивительные вещи. Не было никого зашореннее мстителей, и особенно мстителей в масках. А Кэтлэд был слишком сильно похож на первого Бэтмена. Даже будучи вором.  
Тим был умным — удивительно умным, поразительно умным, но так и не смог заставить себя задуматься над вопросом «Почему убийца отца не использовал карту», вместо «Кто убил моего отца». Глядя на машины и людей по собой, всматриваясь в ярко мерцающий город, он упускал самую важную деталь: куда делась карта, почему никто не мешает ему и не опережает его?  
Ра'с аль Гул предполагал, что знает ответ. Вернее, он был почти уверен в этом: он знал, что магия и наука способны на гораздо большее, чем допускали люди. Воришка, как и многие другие, не хотел видеть очевидное. Он и сам был таким парадоксом, с какой стороны не посмотри.

Он впервые столкнулся с Бэтменом и Робином через неделю после своего появления в Готэме. Кэтлэд не предпринимал ничего, и очень долгое время Бэтмен просто не знал, чего от него ждать. Чутьё подсказывало ему, что едва ли у человека в костюме кота незапятнанный моральный кодекс, но и просто так выбрасывать его из города не стал бы.  
Так что Тёмный рыцарь просто присматривался к загадочному мальчишке. Ему невдомёк было, что ответа, кто перед ним, стоит искать у историков, а не у Женщины-Кошки или других «масок». Кэтлэд об этом прекрасно знал, потому что знал, кто теперь носит плащ Бэтмена. Ему казалось, что Дик для этого слишком мягок, слишком добр, слишком много света в его душе для того, кто наводит страх на улицы Готэма. Он очень старался, но ему не хватало того, что делало первого Бэтмена таким особенным.  
Отчаянности.

Кэтлэд ждал этой встречи. Нет ничего лучше, чем наблюдение, а потом личная встреча, если ты хочешь оценить своего противника. Можно с ним даже не драться, просто посмотреть на него: как он двигается, как говорит, как реагирует на слова и на движения.  
Он был уверен: украсть последний кусочек мозаики будет сложнее всего, даже сложнее, чем пробраться в крепость аль Гулов.  
— Итак, — Бэтмен вышел из тени горгульи, на которой Кэтлэд лежал вот уже третью ночь подряд, рассматривая переливающийся неоновыми огнями Готэм. Воришка неспешно достал из ушей наушник и выключил музыку, прежде чем сесть и достаточно бесцеремонно уставиться на Бэтмена и Робина сверху вниз.  
— Чем обязан? — Кэтлэд — Тимоти Джексон Дрейк в маске — лениво тянул слова, будто был избалованным и неторопливым, а ещё как будто бы делал Бэтмену одолжение, что вообще с ним говорил.  
Бэтмен молчал, всматриваясь фигуру сидящего над ним человека, почти что один только силуэт на фоне луны и едва различимого звёздного неба. Слишком много фонарей, слишком много света, слишком тёмный, холодный воришка.  
— Что такое? Кошка язык откусила? — поторопил Бэтмена Кэтлэд. — Это моя горгулья, я на ней грею уши, выслушивая чужие тайны, — он похлопал горгулью по спине и покачал головой.  
— Ты же музыку слушаешь, — поправил его Робин, но Кэтлэд, кажется, не удостоил его своим вниманием.  
— Ты протеже Женщины-Кошки? — поинтересовался Бэтмен. Ему казалось — наверняка ему так казалось — что воришка не представляет никакой опасности. Он видел его впервые, и пока Кэтлэд не казался опасным.  
— Селина Кайл гуляет сама по себе. Так же и я, — парировал Кэтлэд. Он склонил голову набок, и тихо мурлыкнул: — Я просто турист в вашем городе. Торжественно клянусь, что не затеваю шалостей.  
— А с чего бы нам тебе верить? — Бэтмену могло не хватать подозрительности, зато у Робина её было с лихвой. Всё было так, как надо. Как и всегда. Бэтмена дополнял Робин. Уравновешивал. Скрывал его слабые места.  
— Ну, тебя же наверняка научила мамочка, что когда от тебя постоянно ждут гадости, хочется оправдать ожидания? — произнеся это, Кэтлэд поднялся на ноги, сделал несколько шагов назад и рухнул с горгульи вниз, широко раскинув руки, и лишь в последний момент потянулся хлыстом и уцепился за старинный водосток дома напротив. Пусть Бэтмен и Робин гадают: что ещё знает их новый гость? Кто он такой? И зачем явился?  
Пусть ищут его, пытаются узнать его мотивы, подозревают Тима Дрейка, дёргают его, а потом отказываются от этой версии, решив, что слишком уж она простая. Слишком очевидная, чтобы быть правдой.

Ра'са, который прекрасно знал, зачем воришка вернулся в Готэм, гораздо больше интересовало то, как гордо Кэтлэд намекал Робину, что знает кто он, кто его мать и кто его отец. Воришка не говорил об этом напрямую, просто намекал, будто прогуливался по канату, балансируя на нём, не скатываясь в пошлое «Я знаю, чей ты сын». Он лишь давал Бэтмену намёк на то, что он умнее, чем кажется, хитрее, чем кажется, и сбегал до того, как это станет очевидным. И делал это раз за разом.

Так проходили ночи. Недели. Месяцы.

Красного Робина Кэтлэд избегал, хотя когда наблюдал за ним, то всегда позволял себя заметить. Отрешённость была взаимной. В отличие от Бэтмена, столкнувшись с Кэтлэдом, Красный Робин не проявил никакого интереса, и просто скрылся в ночи, даже не поздоровавшись. Он был одиночкой, и маска у него была маской одиночки. Теперь Кэтлэд это понимал. Ему казалось, что этот Робин слишком груб, слишком резок, слишком дерзок. Рамки дозволенного у этого Робина были шире и гибче, чем у всех остальных, он не боялся показаться жутким и злым, но и кодекс чести Брюса Уэйна — порой — соблюдал. За эти месяцы он никого не убил, разве что серьёзно покалечил пару убийц и насильников.

В жизни Тима Дрейка тоже не происходило ничего особенного. Он побывал на кладбище и впервые за пять лет посетил могилу отца, и нельзя сказать, что это помогло ему почувствовать себя лучше, и почти уничтожил всю пыль в доме и содрал старые обои, хотя новые так и не купил. Распродав все старые вещи, кроме тех, что хранились в кабинете отца и своего шкафа с потайным ящиком, он купил кресло-подушку, пару шерстяных одеял, и часами просто лежал так, свернувшись к клубочкам, надеясь, что кожа привыкнет к холоду дома, и он снова «врастёт» в Готэм, станет частью особняка и лоскутом этого мира.  
Он придумывал план и всё ждал. Ждал, когда город, переполненный местными жителями и приезжими, перестанет быть таким пустым.

Вернее, это Ра'с понимал, что подсознательно воришка ждал именно этого. Одиночество Тима было таким же, как страх, взъерошивающий волосы на затылке холодной рукой. Сам Дрейк так привык к нему, что перестал замечать, полностью сосредоточившись на ожидании кое-чего другого.

Последний кусок Маятника должен был оказаться у него в руках всего через полгода. Через полгода он сможет узнать правду. Всего каких-то полгода, и он сможет перестать носить маску, и стать просто Тимом Дрейком. Историком. Археологом. Сыном своего отца.  
В маске, которую когда-то придумал ему отец, теперь не было бы нужды. Кэтлэд должен был умереть вместе с Джеком Дрейком, но остался жить, чтобы докопаться до правды.

За полгода он даже смог помириться с Джейсоном. Более-менее. Ра'с с интересом наблюдал, как они хмурятся, глядя друг на друга, столкнувшись впервые в кофейне через две улицы от университета и три от полицейского участка. Тим сдался первым, коротко поздоровался и сказал:  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты станешь полицейским. Думал, ты по стопам отца пойдёшь, — и тут же пригубил кофе, лишь бы не сказать что-то ещё, лишь бы между ними вновь повисла неловкая пауза и теперь уже Джейсону пришлось бы искать подходящие слова.  
— А я наоборот. Думал, ты станешь кем угодно, но не занудным историком, — не остался в долгу Джейсон. Он сунул в рот пончик и кивнул в сторону свободного столика. Буквально на короткое мгновение цепким глазом можно было увидеть вместо двух молодых людей двух мальчишек, болтающих ногами за столиком в кафе, и тут же потерять их из виду.  
Мальчишек больше не было. Были только Джейсон и Тим, со своими тайнами и секретами и непробиваемым куполом недоверия.  
— Я не зануда. Если бы ты сходил на мои лекции, ты бы знал, что я не зануда, — Тим плюхнулся на своё место, поправил очки и уставился на Джейсона.  
— С чего бы мне ходить к тебе на лекции? — Джейсон вскинул брови, опускаясь на стул напротив.  
— Ну, мне было интересно, что с тобой стало, и каким ты стал. Но, вижу, это не взаимно, — Тим умело изображал невротика. Вот и сейчас он то ковырял пластиковую крышечку стаканчика, то убирал руки со стола вообще.  
Джейсон не ответил, дожёвывая пончик с мятной глазурью, вытер старательно пальцы салфеткой и только потом заметил:  
— Ты какой-то нервный.  
— Да, этого у меня не отнять, — Тим покачал головой, снова вцепившись в стаканчик. — Сложно не страдать неврозами, не зная кто и зачем убил твоего отца, — он уже не смотрел на Джейсона, дожидаясь ответа, надеясь на него, но ещё не зная, чего на самом деле он бы хотел услышать.  
— Не думаю, что тебе это грозит. Или все археологи чокнутые и верят в проклятия всяких там пирамид и гробниц, которые уничтожают весь род на корню? — Джейсон разве что не рассмеялся, хотя даже в фырканье можно было расслышать беспокойство. Тим был одержим смертью отца. Такие люди, попадая в Готэм, становились либо героями, либо злодеями.  
А кем станет Тим? Или уже стал?  
— Скорее я верю в то, что у отца могли быть враги, — Дрейк вдруг стал серьёзным. Это пугало. — Хотя я не из тех, кто спит с ножом под подушкой и ставит по сотне замков на каждую входную дверь.  
— Да, мне стало легче от этого знания, — Тодд сначала расхохотался, очень громко — удивительно громко, а потом покачал головой: — Ты всегда был слишком нервным.  
— Потому что никогда не знал, что люди хотят сказать на самом деле, — пояснил Тим. — Но даже две степени магистра не принесли мне этого понимания.  
Джейсон поперхнулся.  
— Две? Зачем тебе так много?  
— Ну, почему нет, если есть возможность? Я совместил историю и археологию. Делов-то, — Тим развёл руками. — Как будто ты ожидал от меня чего-то другого.  
— Не знаю. Может, я надеялся, что Европа превратит тебя в оторву.

Улыбка у Джейсона Питера Тодда похожа на кривую линию, собравшую в себя всю иронию и сарказм, которые когда-либо испытывал человек. Она состоит из их переплетений с редким вкраплением чего-то ещё, но специя эта всегда разная. Сегодня это может быть тревога, а завтра издёвка, а послезавтра искренняя радость.  
Первый разговор — более-менее полноценный разговор — прошёл неплохо. Дальше стало лучше. Через полгода они могли смотреть друг другу в глаза, не вспоминая взаимную ложь и замкнутость, будто в стене между ними появилась небольшая дыра. Они по-прежнему ходили по осколкам своего общего прошлого, но теперь они двигались вперёд. Быть может, однажды они смогли бы перестать ходить по стеклу.

Готэм, правда, не переставал казаться Тиму пустым. По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока в Готэм не ворвался красно-синий вихрь.

Супербой, безусловно, появился в Готэме лишь для того, чтобы плеснуть красок на чёрно-белую картину мира Тима Дрейка. Он был как вспышка, как гром посреди ясного неба, и это было прекрасно. Да и что может быть лучше отношений, начавшихся с вопроса: «А падаешь ты тоже на все четыре лапы?».

Кэтлэд болтался вниз головой, а Супербой сжимал его лодыжку в свей цепкой хватке. Они с Титанами были в Готэме «проездом», но развалившийся на горгулье Кэтлэд привлёк внимание клона Супермена прочти мгновенно. В нём было что-то отчаянное. Он был его полной противоположностью. Ненастоящий, созданный искусственно Супербой, переполненный жаждой жизни и любовью к новым впечатлениями всегда двигался, вспыхивая как звёзды, то здесь, то там. Кэтлэд был другим. Он замер в одном моменте, окружив себя тенями, и ждал лишь конкретный отрезок времени.

Ра'с аль Гул и о Супербое кое-что знал. Того, что он знал ему было достаточно, но это было удивительно важным. По крайней мере, теперь Ра'с знал, как важен Супербой.

  1. Супербой был уникален сам по себе: его создали, смешав клетки криптонца и человека. Воплощения света и воплощения тьмы. Супермена и Лекса Лютора;
  2. Супербой был самым большим провалом Лекса Лютора. Созданный как идеальное оружие, он оказался совершенно неконтролируем;
  3. В Кадмусе так и не выяснили, кто сбил все настройки, уничтожив единственную возможность контролировать Супербоя, используя короткие команды.



Ра'с уже догадывался о том, каким должен быть ответ на последнее утверждение. Он просто был недостаточно уверен в этом, а потому пока не мог с уверенностью произнести эти слова вслух.  
Ему оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как развивались события в Готэме.

Держа Кэтлэда за лодыжку, Супербой несколько раз тряхнул его относительно ощутимо, и этого было достаточно, чтобы воришка решил, что пора делать ноги. Он не боялся падений — ведь, в конце концов, большую часть жизни он только и делал, что падал и поднимался. Он просто заехал Супербою пяткой в подбородок, и сгруппировался, когда тот выпустил его от неожиданности. Схема была отработанной, и Кэтлэд снял с пояса хлыст. Должно быть, в голове он уже придумывал план, как обезвредить Супербоя, если к моменту ограбления музея, клон так и не вернётся туда, откуда пришёл.

От спасения Кэтлэда отделяло одно движение рукой, короткий взмах хлыстом, и петля, цепляющаяся за голову каменной горгульи. Он бы упал, если бы боялся падать, если бы его пугала сама перспектива болтания в воздухе на одной лишь верёвке. Но Кэтлэд с тринадцати лет влезал в древние катакомбы и забирался в подземные храмы, болтался на страховочных тросах и падал, ломая кости. Он и вправду всегда приземлялся на все четыре лапы — потому что он никогда не выходил из дома без страховки. Любой.  
Просто сейчас она ему не понадобилась. Прежде, чем хлыст обмотал очередной выступ, Кэтлэда подхватили сильные руки, и вместо того, чтобы падать, он стал подниматься вверх.  
— Это вроде как-то грубо, — заметил Супербой, глядя на воришку. — Я ведь просто поздороваться хотел.  
— Если ты называешь самозащиту грубостью, а таскание человека за ногу началом милой беседы, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, приятель, — отозвался Кэтлэд. — Ты на меня напал, а теперь ещё и похитил. Это если называть вещи своими именами, — он скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Супербоя.  
— Но, — осёкся клон. — Иначе ты удрал бы ещё раньше, — он, правда, всё равно опустился на ближайшую крышу и поставил Кэтлэда на ноги.  
— Что правда, то правда, — Кэтлэд поправил рюкзак. — А что такого страшного, в том, что я бы удрал?  
— Ну, — Супербой развёл руками. — Ты себя в зеркало-то давно видел?

В Супербое, кроме всего прочего, было ещё кое-что особенное. Он не просто видел сломленных людей не такими, какими видели их все остальные.  
Он был достаточно отчаян и наивен, чтобы пытаться их спасти. Он видел, что в этом нуждается Кэтлэд, и, слушая его голос, запоминая интонации и слова, глядя, как он уходит, Супербой уже знал, что теперь не отступит.  
Готэм мог быть очень мрачным, серым, одиноким городом. Но даже для него Кэтлэд был чем-то чужим.

— Знаешь, сталкерить — это не лучший способ завязать дружбу, — заметил однажды Кэтлэд. Не обратить внимания на красно-синий костюм Супербоя было невозможно, даже если он делал вид, что его здесь нет.  
— От сталкера слышу, — парировал клон. — Ты же не делаешь ничего, только людей рассматриваешь, в разных концах города, — он указал рукой на улицу под ними. — Что это ты задумал?  
— А тебе зачем знать? — Кэтлэд развернулся и двинулся вперёд, балансируя на самом краю.  
— Вдруг поранишься, — Супербой был очень близко, парил над городом, кажется, даже не замечая его.  
— Большое дело, — Кэтлэд, наверняка, даже глаза закатил за очками.

С этим Супербоем что-то было не так. Настолько не так, чтобы зацепить взгляд, отпечататься в подсознании и сжать сердце в тисках. Он был таким простым и честным рядом с таким сложным и лживым воришкой, словно полная противоположность. Со стороны именно это казалось естественным. Будто они были частицами, составляющими один механизм, тот самый Маятник, машину, способную перевернуть целый мир.

— Слушай, не стоит тебе пытаться со мной дружбу завести, — наконец заявил Кэтлэд. Слова эти должны были прозвучать намного, намного раньше, но он будто надеялся, что проницательность клона коснётся и его настроения.  
Супербой и правда видел, в чём Кэтлэд нуждается, и ещё лучше он понимал, что речь идёт не об одиночестве.  
— Это почему это? — Супербой, как котёнка за шкирку, подхватил Кэтлэда на углу Мэдисон сквер, и перетащил на другое здание.  
— Потому что не успеешь ты оглянуться, как меня здесь уже не будет, — Кэтлэд добежал до соседнего края крыши и замер, всматриваясь вперёд.  
— Вот как? — Супербой приземлился рядом. — Ну, ты скажи, как надумаешь исчезать. Составлю тебе компанию, — он попытался похлопать Кэтлэда по плечу, но тот увернулся:  
— Я серьёзно.  
— Я тоже, — Супербой, кажется, собирался с силами, чтобы что-то сказать. Он даже рот открыл, но Кэтлэд — наверное, быть может, скорее всего — понимая, что он хочет сказать, не дал ему и звука произнести:  
— Спорим, я заберусь на ту крышу быстрее, чем ты туда долетишь? — он указал на крышу здания Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, и хитро улыбнулся.  
— Какой дурацкий спор, — Супербой поднялся в воздух. — А что я за это получу? Поцелуй? — он уставился на Кэтлэда выжидающе. Тот качнул головой, рассмеявшись — впервые за всё время, что Супербой его знал.  
— С чего бы мне тебя целовать?  
— Не знаю. Главное, я всё равно вы… — Супербой не договорил, потому что Кэтлэд без предупреждения сорвался с места, перескакивая со здания на здание. Сам клон даже умудрился потерять его из виду, ведь план воришки был безупречен и, в отличие от Супербоя, он прекрасно знал, что как раз в это время, совсем близко к домам над этой улицей проплывает небольшой дирижабль.  
Они добрались до крыши вместе, столкнувшись у самой стены и проехавшись по крыше боками. Кэтлэд смеялся. Супербой слушал его, слышал и запоминал.

Хранить секреты становилось всё сложнее. В то время как Джейсон ими не интересовался и видеть их не хотел, Супербой был гремучей смесью дотошности и любопытства. Он был не таким терпеливым, как Кэтлэд, но всё это окупалось тем, что у него имелось и без терпения.

Однажды утром Супербой поднялся высоко над Готэмом, вспоминая всё, чему его учил Супермен, и позволил себе слышать. Он слушал просыпающийся город, слушал его нарастающий гул, хлопки дверей, шаги, шуршание одежды, ругань, смех, все транслируемые в Готэме телепередачи. Он слушал и искал знакомый голос. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что интонации будут другие, но голос точно тот же.

Сказать по правде, Тим Дрейк даже не удивился, обнаружив «Коннера Кента», известного миру под именем Супербой, у себя на пороге. Ему не хотелось пускать его в дом, чтобы не нарушать привычный порядок вещей, но Кон Эл его, в общем-то, даже не спрашивал. Пока Дрейк читал лекции в университете, «Коннер» выпил весь чай с ромашкой, который нашёл, и поклеил в гостиной обои небесно-синего цвета.  
Никто не звал его водить краской по чёрно-белым картинкам, и он вызвался сам, решив, что иначе и быть не может.  
Никто не просил его не уходить, но он всё равно остался.  
— Итак? — он вытирал руки полотенцем, взъерошенный и сияющий, как маленькое молодое солнце. Казалось, коснись неосторожно — обожжёшься. — Ты, кстати, всё ещё должен мне поцелуй. А теперь и вовсе два.  
— А первый-то за что? — Тим лишь с минуту смотрел на голубые обои, упиваясь ярким, сочным цветом, а потом развернулся и пошёл на кухню. Он устал, ему нужно было поспать, прежде чем он снова наденет маску.  
— За ничью на крыше Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, конечно, — Кон был совершенно бесхитростным и абсолютно честным.  
— Это была ничья. Значит, никто не выиграл, — сверкнув очками, парировал Тим. Он возился с кофеваркой с таким видом, будто спасал человечество.  
Кон промолчал. Может, он просто надеялся, что со временем всё переменится. Тим передумает, мир перевернётся. Должно быть, он был так заворожён тем, как обретал цвет Тимоти Джексон «Кэтлэд» Дрейк, что боялся лишний раз спугнуть его, напомнив, кому тот обязан.  
Он был таким смелым, но таким осторожным, что упустил своего полного секретов хрустального мальчика, так ни разу к нему и не прикоснувшись.

Он должен был получить Маятник уже через полгода. Кэтлэд скрыл свои планы от Супербоя, Тим Дрейк скрыл планы от Джейсона Тодда, Альфред не увидел за маской беззвучной тоски холодный расчёт. Всё шло идеально, в одиночку он нашёл способ столкнуть лбами Кобблпота и Бэтмена с Робином, отвлечь Красного Робина разборками в Китайском квартале и уговорил Супербоя почаще навещать ма и па Кентов.  
Всё было спланировано, все реакции запущены, домино начало падать. Через полгода все должны были быть заняты своими проблемами, и он смог бы спокойно забраться в музей. Так он думал. И так было. В день, когда всё должно было произойти, из Европы не вернулась Стефани Браун.

Вскоре после смерти отца Тим встретил Стефани в Лондоне. Она стояла в районе улицы Бермондзи и теребила брошку на кашемировом свитере, а потом, увидев его, очень обрадовалась. Почему-то она помнила его лицо, но больше не помнила ничего. Тим же знал о ней практически всё.

Выяснить, кто она, труда не составляло. Пока она была в Лондоне, казалось, о ней можно забыть. Но как только она появилась в Готэме и начала стучать дверным молотком по двери, пытаясь привлечь внимание Тима Дрейка, Ра'с и о ней кое-что выяснил.

  1. Несмотря на то, что Стефани Браун так и не избавилась от своей амнезии, она была обладательницей незавидного жизненного опыта. К восемнадцати годам (а именно тогда она проснулась на скамейке на Бермондзи) она успела стать героем в маске, противостоящим собственному отцу, родить ребёнка и ввязаться в гангстерские войны;
  2. Стефани несколько лет встречалась с Тимом Дрейком, даже не подозревая, что мальчик-историк в курсе её небольшого хобби;
  3. Никто так и не узнал, кто вырубил Чёрную Маску и украл Стефани у него из-под носа, куда она исчезла тогда, и тем более как оказалась в Лондоне.



У Ра'с аль Гула была теория, касавшаяся Стефани Браун и её роли во всём происходящем. Кажется, ничего из того, что происходило вокруг воришки, не было лишним. Каждый человек был незаменимой деталью какого-то механизма. Но какого?  
Это Ра'су только предстояло узнать.

Тим был слишком подавлен тогда, чтобы начать копаться в этой тайне, а Стефани, глядя на него, вдруг решила, что прошлое ей и не нужно. Она устроилась на работу и на какое-то время начала заново свои отношения с Тимом Дрейком. Даже составила ему компанию в поездках на раскопки пару раз, но прошлое по-прежнему казалось ей скучным, мёртвым и никому ненужным. Взгляд Стефани был устремлён в настоящее, она встречала каждое утро широко распахнув глаза и раскинув руки, будто хотела обнять серое лондонское солнце.  
Всё ещё ничего о себе не зная, Стефани стала социальным работником, а поняв, что толку от этого почти никакого и зло всё равно никто не наказывает, она снова надела маску. Имя было другим, и костюм был другим, но были всё те же цвета спелого баклажана и общее ощущение от героя. Тим знал, что она бегает по крышам, но, как и раньше, послушно сыграл дурачка.

Они расстались очень быстро, решив остаться друзьями. Про такие отношения говорят: «Просто не сложилось». Тим никогда не спорил.

Стефани Браун была девушкой настоящего, настоящим воплощением идей футуризма. Она не помнила прошлого, которое делало её отчаянной, и потому была намного счастливее остальных. Перед ней были открыты все дороги, потому что она была способна открыть своё большое любящее сердце достаточно широко, чтобы принять и понять любой путь.

Ра'с знал, что она вернулась в Готэм, чтобы напомнить Тиму Дрейку как важно иногда забывать. Стефани Браун так не думала. Стефани Браун думала, что просто едет в гости.  
Она приехала на такси, вбежала по ступенькам на крыльцо и застучала дверным молотком, так громко, что этот звук разлетелся по пустому особняку. Стук заполнил его, прогоняя остатки тишины и сырой серости. Тим по-кошачьи вскинулся на своём пуфике. «Коннер» выглянул из кухни. Джейсон не жаловал это место, а Альфред всегда звонил перед тем, как наведаться в гости. Кто же это мог быть?

Неизвестность всегда пугает. Ра'с аль Гул знал это не по наслышке. В мире не было ничего скрытого от него, но каждый раз, когда ему попадала на глаза тайна, где-то в глубине он испытывал детский испуг. Даже парадоксальный, удивительный Тим Дрейк пугал его порой своей непредсказуемостью и живостью.  
Тим был младше, безрассуднее и смелее, но даже его пугала собственная неспособность понять, кто же стучит ему в дверь. Это открыв её, он узнал бы Стефани и испытал смесь совсем других эмоций, но до этого ему нужно было пройти гостиную и прихожую.

Во всём был виновен этот дом. Огромный. Теперь пустой. Он только начал теплеть, согреваться, наполняться солнечным светом. Даже заходящее солнце подолгу щупало небесно-синие стены гостиной своими янтарно-жёлтыми лучами, касалось профиля Тимоти Дрейка, его спутанных волос и бледных рук. Стук дверного молотка, холодный и резкий, тревожил эту иллюзию спокойствия и тепла.  
Пока Тим поднимался со своей подушки, «Коннер» пересёк гостиную и прихожую, вернув нарушенное чувство безопасности и уюта.  
— Я открою, — пояснил он и принялся возиться с замком.  
Тим сел на своём месте, но с места не сдвинулся, глядя через всю гостиную, через прихожую на то, как клон открывает дверь и на пороге показывается девушка в спортивном худи.  
— Я что, домом ошиблась? — раздавшийся голос звучал ужасно знакомо. Он был добрым и полным счастья. Тим узнал бы его из тысячи похожих.  
— Стефани? — только теперь он поднялся и двинулся вперёд.

Сдержанности Тима Дрейка можно было только позавидовать. Его планы пошатнулись, как только Стефани Браун переступила порог его фамильного особняка, он оказался на грани провала. Целый год он строил хитрый, многоэтажный карточный домик, и Стефани Браун разрушила его, впустив в комнату лондонский ветер.  
Счёт шёл на часы, он должен был влезть в музей меньше, чем через двенадцать часов, но задуманный ход вещей был нарушен.

— Это твой парень? — она провела по плечам Кон Эла, обошла его и метнулась к Тиму, как жёлто-фиолетовый вихрь. — Не ждал меня в гости?  
— Вроде того, — Тим улыбнулся — он всегда врал, как дышал, даже самым близким людям. Ему стоило радоваться тому, что она приехала, но вместо этого он только видел, как ему на голову падают рассыпающиеся игральные карты. Правда, Стефани правду сказать он тоже не мог. Никакую. — Рад тебя видеть, Стеф.  
Может, он и вправду порадуется её приезду. Но немного позже. После того, как узнает правду.  
Пока Стефани была счастлива за них обоих.

В тот вечер было рассказано много историй — самых недавних, потому что только Тим мог говорить о прошлом, но оказавшись с Девочкой Настоящего и Мальчиком Будущего, он чувствовал неловкость, говоря о чём-то в прошедшем времени. В особняке смеялись и грели руки о чайные чашки, а ночью они выбрались на балкон и долго смотрели на звёзды.

Мудрость, которую воришка постиг уже тогда, и которой пользовался гораздо чаще своего безмолвного бессмертного соглядатая, была похожа на древнюю поговорку. Ты не мог войти в одну и ту же реку дважды, и ты никогда не мог бы взглянуть на звёзды так же, как смотрел на них вчера. Каждый вечер устремляя свой взгляд в небо, Тим знал, что завтра он увидит их совсем по-другому.  
«Завтра, — думал он, устроив голову у Кона на плече, — их увидит Тим Дрейк, а пока на них смотрит Кэтлэд».  
Потом точно так же он думал, забравшись на крышу небольшого грузовичка, вцепившись в края руками и подставив лицо ветру. Когда ещё он сможет надеть костюм из спандекса, влезть на крышу грузовика и ехать так до самого города, будто он катается на огромном аттракционе?  
Никогда. Сегодня всё закончится, и он больше никогда не сделает ничего подобного. Не прыгнет с крыши. Не подвиснет вниз головой на страховочных тросах. Не будет бежать от охраны. В его жизни по-прежнему будут гробницы, но гораздо меньше приключений в стиле Индианы Джонса. Кэтлэд отживал последние часы.  
Так думал Тимоти Джексон «Кэтлэд» Дрейк.  
Ра'с аль Гул так не думал.

У старика были на то причины. Он догадывался кое о чём, о чём не догадывался воришка. Он знал, что маятник уже запущен, в то время как Кэтлэд об этом даже не подозревал. Кэтлэд думал, что только запускает его.

Конечно же, всё пошло не так. Он столько времени убил на подготовку, и всего лишь одно маленькое событие всё изменило.

  1. Стефани Браун проснулась посреди ночи и отправилась на ночную «прогулку» по Готэму;
  2. «Коннер Кент» так и не уехал к Кентам в ту ночь, а проснувшись, обнаружил пустой особняк Дрейков;
  3. Он ошибался всё это время.



Он ошибался, когда пробрался в музей через открытую форточку в крыше. Он ошибался, натягивая респиратор и кидая бомбы с сонным газом в вентиляцию, и ошибался, крепя страховочный трос к потолку.  
Он ошибался, потому что не знал, шаг навстречу чему делает. И каким прекрасным оно окажется. Ужасным в своей красоте, и всё же невероятным и потрясающим.

Воришка вскрыл витрину очень осторожно. Вырезал ровный, идеальный круг, просунул в получившуюся дыру руку и достал обломок деревянного тотема, хранившийся в Готэмском музее последние лет двадцать, с тех пор, как его нашёл и привёз туда Джек Дрейк.  
— Безделушка, — тихо заметил Кэтлэд, пряча её в рюкзак. Он снова поднялся, раскачался и нырнул в вентиляцию. Сонный газ действовал полчаса, он потратил на свою, казалось бы, простую и короткую операцию минут двадцать пять. Теперь у него было меньше пяти минут, чтобы выбраться из музея и сбежать. Этого времени и гибкости ему как раз хватило. Он выбрался, выпрыгнул на улицу и скрылся среди переулков.  
Только через пару кварталов, он подпрыгнул, махнул хлыстом и зацепился им за карниз. Вскарабкался на стену, крепко вцепившись в ручку, и стал подниматься всё выше и выше, но лишь оказавшись на крыше, он прекратил бежать. Спрятавшись за входом на чердак, Кэтлэд сел, опершись спиной о стену, сделал глубокий вдох и принялся рыться в своём рюкзаке.  
Сначала он достал оттуда тотем. Покрутив его в руках, Кэтлэд собрался с силами. Он помнил, что ему было лет шесть, когда родители привезли этот осколок чужой культуры. Отец так радовался, что подхватил его на руки и закружил по комнате — в первый и последний раз в жизни.  
Никто из них не знал тогда, что важен не столько тотем, сколько то, что спрятано внутри него. Тотем был лишь оболочкой.  
Кэтлэд сглотнул. Размахнулся. И в несколько ударов разнёс древность в щепки, будто не было в ней ничего особенного, ничего ценного.  
Среди щепок он нашёл то, что искал — кусок жёлтого металла, пластину с вырезанным на ней рисунком. Зажав её в зубах, он снова сунул руки в рюкзак и извлёк оттуда Маятник.

Маятник.  
Ра'с аль Гул слышал о Маятнике много историй. Он и сам был хранителем осколка его обшивки, и был уверен, что никогда и ни от кого ему не придётся его защищать. Поэтому когда-то он оказался не готов к визиту Кэтлэда.  
Маятник создавали древние мудрецы, надеясь исправить ошибки прошлого, а собрав его и воспользовавшись, поняли, как ошибались. Маятник был опасен. Он мог менять историю, и мог менять людей. Попав в ненадёжные, злые руки, он мог стать тем, что уничтожило бы мир.  
Маятник разбили на тысячи частей, и развезли по разным концам света, чтобы никто и никогда не мог его собрать. Никто, кроме посвящённых. Тех, для кого нарисовали карту, которую когда-то нашли отец и сын Дрейки.  
Ра'с наблюдал за Кэтлэдом очень долго. Он был готов уничтожить его, стоило появиться хотя бы малейшему поводу подумать, что воришка воспользуется Маятником неправильно.  
Но чем дольше он следил за ним, чем больше его истории узнавал, тем больше Ра'с убеждался в том, что он уже знает, как тот использует Маятник.  
Ему предстояло сделать кое-что большее, чем просто отомстить.

Кэтлэд приладил обломок обшивки и вставил его на место, словно Маятник никогда не ломали, и принялся крутить внутренний круг, настраивая нужную дату. Он впервые за всё это время занервничал, дыхание его сбилось. Он был очень близок к отгадке. Ближе, чем когда бы то ни было.  
Закончив настраивать время и место, в которых он хотел оказаться, Кэтлэд замер. Закрыв глаза он сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с силами. Он собирался всего лишь прыгнуть туда, в тот вечер, увидеть убийцу отца, и тут же вернуться. Он должен был вернуться, и всё равно боялся, что ушёл так и не попрощавшись.  
— Тим? — мягкий голос Супербоя вырвал его из стыдливого приступа паники. Кэтлэд удивлённо подскочил, прижав к себе Маятник, и уставился на парящего над ним клона. — Что это ты делаешь? — он кивнул в строну музея. — Говорят, кто-то музей ограбил, украл какой-то тотем, что ли... А ты что... — Супербой замолк, глядя на щепки от тотема под ногами Кэтлэда, на странную штуку у него в руках. Мозаика сложилась у него в голове.  
— Что ты... это ты их ограбил? — он потянулся к Кэтлэду, хотя лицо его было так растерянно, что можно было понять, что он не знает, что делать.  
— Вроде того. Забрал то, что и так было моё, — Кэтлэд сунул Маятник в рюкзак и закинул сумку на спину. Он видел, что на соседней крыше мелькнул фиолетовый плащ Стефани, а на крышу над ним вдруг приземлился Красный Робин.  
— Но почему? — не унимался Супербой. Обычно он сразу бросался в бой, но в этот раз он не мог заставить себя напасть. Не сейчас.  
Кэтлэд обернулся, увернулся от руки Красного Робина и метнулся вперёд.  
— Некогда объяснять, — он попятился к краю крыши. — Если сможете меня догнать, я отдам вам то, что у меня в карманах, и сдамся полиции, — он соскочил с крыши, перевернувшись в прыжке, щёлкнул хлыстом и перелетел на соседнюю крышу.

Он не тешил себя ложными надеждами. Он не мог их себе позволить. Стефани была быстрее, чем он, и явно устала меньше. У Красного Робина были крылья из эластичного материала, разработанного Уэйн Тех. А Супербой мог летать — быстро летать.  
Но Кэтлэд был достаточно сильно уверен в том, что другого варианта у него не было. И он бежал. Бежал так, как никогда в жизни не бежал, даже когда за ним гналась свора гончих, даже когда приходилось бежать так быстро, чтобы ни одна стрела не могла в него попасть. Он бежал, прыгал, скатывался и цеплялся когтями за стены. Всё быстрее, и быстрее, будто все девять кошачьих жизней сейчас собрались в его мышцах, питая их.

Если бы он не смог сбежать, ему пришлось бы смотреть в глаза своим призракам Прошлого, Настоящего и Будущего, и объясняться. История его была длинна. Она была о мести, об обмане, об одержимости и усталости.  
Ему пришлось бы рассказать, как он нашёл отца с друзьями убитыми, и как он снова спускался в древнюю гробницу, чтобы сфотографировать карту. Как он плакал, размазывая по щекам пыль, прижавшись спиной к древней стене с резной картой, и как мучился от того, что не смог спасти отца. Ему пришлось бы рассказать, как он уничтожил вход в гробницу и стал Кэтлэдом. Не просто расхитителем гробниц. Не просто разрушителем частных коллекций. Призраком, но не таким, каким видели его историки.  
Ему пришлось бы рассказать, что вся его жизнь посвящена поиску убийцы Джека Дрейка. Тому человеку, что стоял на подоконнике и скрылся в ночи, когда Тимоти Дрейк вбежал номер отца.

Он не мог сказать им правды. Они не поняли бы его. Не Джейсон, который был погружён в дела своей новой семьи так сильно, что не доверял самым близким людям. Не Стефани, решившая не вспоминать своего прошлого. Не Кон Эл, который готов был перевернуть весь мир, лишь бы Тим Дрейк был счастлив.

Кэтлэд вскарабкался на стену Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, сделал секундный перерыв на одной из горгулий и едва не угодил в руки Супербоя. На лице клона отчётливо читалась тревога, он тянул руку к Кэтлэду. Ладонь открыта. На губах улыбка.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— То, о чём говорил, — Кэтлэд продолжил свой подъём. Он видел чёрный и фиолетовый плащи, они приближались, а значит, ему нужно было поторопиться. — Исчезаю.  
Супербой молчал с пару мгновений, паря рядом и ничего не предпринимая. А потом задал единственный правильный вопрос:  
— Ты вернёшься?  
Кэтлэд снова замер. Он поднял очки, глядя на Супербоя своими глазами, а не визорами, и тихо шепнул, зная, что тот его обязательно услышит своим суперслухом:  
— Я не знаю. Но я должен это сделать, Кон, — он прибавил скорости, карабкаясь по стене всё быстрее, всё выше. Его догоняли. Он то и дело оглядывался, глядя на лица — маски — людей, которые пытались его остановить.  
Теперь они все знали, за кем гонятся. И каждый из них видел в его действиях разный мотив.  
— Ты снова бежишь, Тим? — кричал ему Джейсон. Тим встретился с ним взглядом, отвернулся и больше уже не смотрел назад.  
Ещё один раз, и он не сможет сделать то, что задумал.  
Добравшись до шпиля башни, Кэтлэд принялся карабкаться на него, будто там Супербой не смог бы его достать. Клон замер неподалёку, словно всё ещё размышляя, что делать, и пока он просто смотрел на Кэтлэда, воришка снова взялся за рюкзак. Пустая сумка упала на крышу, а он замер, балансируя на шпиле, чувствуя, как холодный ветер бьёт в лицо, собственноручно уничтожая то, что строилось весь год, и лишая себя возможности упасть в заботливые руки, и крикнул:  
— Эй, Кон? Так что насчёт того поцелуя? — и тут же прыгнул. Красный Робин коснулся рукой его ботинка, но не успел поймать.  
Падая с крыши Уэйн Энтерпрайзес на улицу просыпающегося Готэма, Кэтлэд, стиснув Маятник в руке, нажал на кнопку, активируя механизм, и исчез прежде, чем Супербой успел его поймать. Он ускользнул от него, растворившись в воздухе. Кон опоздал всего на секунду.

Они остались втроём, так и не поняв, что именно произошло. Так прошло несколько минут. Джейсон стянул маску и сел на крышу, прислонившись спиной к шпилю. Стефани всматривалась в улицы, будто надеялась, что всё произошедшее было просто обманом зрения, и на самом деле сейчас она увидит среди первых прохожих Тима. «Коннер» болтался в воздухе, не в силах выйти из ступора и заставить себя сдвинуться с места хотя бы на миллиметр.

С первыми лучами солнца пришло просветление.  
И всем троим постепенно открывалась правда, о которой Ра'с аль Гул знал с самого начала.  
В их жизнях не было никого важнее, чем Тимоти Джексон «Кэтлэд» Дрейк, и ничего важнее Маятника.  
Потому что от него зависело слишком много.  
Единственный, кто всё ещё не знал о том, как важен Кэтлэд, был сам Кэтлэд.

Исчезнув, падая и погружаясь в пучину электрического света ночных уличных фонарей, Кэтлэд оказался в тёмном и тесном шкафу. Он поймал равновесие, схватившись за вешалки, и тут же замер, прижав к себе Маятник, боясь, что мог привлечь внимание.  
От отца и его лучшего друга Тима отделяла только стенка шкафа, и ни тот, ни другой не услышали, как скрипнуло что-то в шкафу.  
Люди в комнате говорили, и Кэтлэд невольно зажал рот свободной рукой. Он не был готов услышать голос отца, а услышав вдруг понял, насколько Джек Дрейк близко. Этот голос, немного хриплый, но с неистребимой ноткой оптимизма, напоминал ему о том, чему он позволил случиться и что мог исправить сейчас. Всего один шаг, и он, Кэтлэд, сможет его спасти.  
— Я получил твоё письмо. Очень странное место вы нашли.  
— Да, Тим тоже сказал: «Святые сардины, ну и бред!» — Джек рассмеялся. Тихо звякнули стаканы, кажется, мужчины выпивали, рассевшись по креслам. — Но мне показалось, что тебя это заинтересует. Конечно, тамплиерами здесь и не пахнет, но сама идея чего-то подобного очень интересна. Сам посуди, это как вавилонская башня в миниатюре...  
— Святые сардины, ну и бред! — собеседник отца рассмеялся. — Серьёзно, Джек. Машина времени?  
— Ну, я же не настолько наивен, Фрэнки. Но сама идея создать грандиозный проект, проехаться по всему миру собирая эти вещи... Мне нравится. Не просто копание в земле, а целенаправленные поиски. Помнишь, в юности мы так любили фильмы про Индиану Джонса и всё жалели, что на самом деле всё намного скучнее?  
— Я всё ещё сомневаюсь, что этот храм отправит тебя не за каким-нибудь храмом, а истинными реликвиями, типа Грааля. Который, кстати, всего-то глиняная кружка.  
— Спорить не буду, — Джек помолчал. Кэтлэд в шкафу затаил дыхание. Кажется, убийца должен был появиться с минуты на минуту. — Кстати, Тим достал Око Баст. Вернёмся в Готэм, проведём экспертизу и будем решать, в какой музей его сдать, и...  
— Как? Как вы это сделали?  
В голосе собеседника отца прозвучало что-то странное. Он будто бы сдерживался из последних сил и цедил слова сквозь зубы.  
— Это что-то невероятное, Джек, — продолжил он. — Что бы я ни делал, я всю жизнь в твоей тени. А теперь ещё и в тени твоего выкормыша?  
— Эй-эй, Фрэнки, поосторожнее со словами. Кажется, четвёртая порция виски тебе на пользу не пошла.  
Началась какая-то возня. Шаги. Кэтлэд натянул очки и потянулся к хлысту на поясе, искренне готовый в любой момент выскочить и остановить драку.  
Это был его шанс. Его шанс спасти отца. Всё исправить.  
Или испортить?  
— Нет, Джек, хватит. Больше ты никому не будешь мешать, ни ты, — раздался выстрел, — ни твой отпрыск!  
Кэтлэд вздрогнул и выпрыгнул из шкафа, на ходу замахиваясь хлыстом. Выбив пистолет из руки Фрэнка он замер, готовясь в любой момент связать его.  
— А ну... — начал было он, не отводя от убийцы отца взгляд, совсем забыв главную особенность этого дела.  
Его перебил ещё один выстрел. Фрэнк удивлённо схватился за грудь и осел на пол, умирая.  
Джек Дрейк был стрелком лучше, чем его лучший друг Фрэнк.  
— А ты ещё кто нахрен такой? — прохрипел Джек Дрейк. Пистолет выпал у него из рук, но он, кажется, этого даже не заметил. Кэтлэд медленно обернулся, не решаясь смотреть на умирающего отца, и медленно поднял очки.  
— Прости, па, — у него подкашивались ноги. Сил не было. Второй раз терять отца было даже страшнее, потому что в этот раз он видел. Видел, как его отец умирает.  
— Тим? — Джек Дрейк удивлённо нахмурился. Он потянулся к сыну рукой, и Тим подался вперёд, стиснув его руку в своей.  
— Я собрал эту штуку. Пять лет на это убил, собрал её, но не смог тебя спасти. Нужно попробовать снова, или...  
— А я думал, что ты смотришь слишком много «Доктора Кто». А оказывается, наоборот, — Джек выдавил улыбку. — Совсем взрослый стал.  
— Ничего не взрослый, — Тим нервно сглотнул комок из стекла и отчаяния, застрявший в горле. — Не умирай. Иначе я вернусь и спасу тебя всё равно.  
— Ну, ты не можешь этого сделать, сынок. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы случился парадокс?  
Возможно, Джек Дрейк воспринимал сына как предсмертную галлюцинацию. Или бредил. Или действительно поверил, что рядом с ним на коленях сидит его родной сын, из будущего, а значит, путешествия во времени возможны. Для всех, кроме него.  
Тим понимал, о каком парадоксе идёт речь, и это знание разбивало ему сердце. Он не мог спасти отца, потому что тогда он не вырос бы тем, кем вырос. Тем, кто собрал Маятник и отправился в прошлое, чтобы попрощаться и узнать, кто же заслуживал мести.

Всё вставало на свои места. Он начинал понимать, почему пули в теле его отца и теле Фрэнка были разные. Куда исчезло оружие. И кто смотрел на него, перед тем как соскочить с подоконника и раствориться в ночи.

— Я хотел найти твоего убийцу, но нашёл только себя, — шепнул Тим, сжимая руку отца чуть сильнее. Джек засыпал. Умирал. Держа его за руку.  
— Или своё предназначение. Ты искал моего убийцу и нашёл себя. Может, были и ещё загадки, которые ты не мог разгадать? — Джек говорил с большими паузами, откашливаясь и хрипя. — Ты должен проследить, чтобы ты нынешний вырос таким же, как ты. Чтобы время не схлопнулось, — старший Дрейк рассмеялся. — Есть идеи, как это организовать?  
Тим снова попытался затолкать стеклянный комок обратно в желудок, но в этот раз тот царапал горло так сильно, что Кэтлэд расплакался. Как пять лет назад, в этот же день, он рыдал на телом мёртвого отца, так в этот же день, сейчас, рыдал на отцом умирающим.  
— У меня... — выдохнул он. — У меня есть пара идей, — он снова всхлипнул.  
— Вот и славно. Я всегда знал, что ты умница.

Он умер через пару минут. Кэтлэд всё ещё держал его за руку, и ещё какое-то время не мог даже заставить себя пошевелиться. Всё это время ответ был на поверхности, а он упорно отказывался видеть его.  
Впрочем, что изменилось бы, знай он правду?

Тиму удалось заставить себя подняться, только когда он услышал свои собственные шаги. Ему нужно было уходить, спешить дальше, нестись сквозь время и пространство, чтобы создать того самого Тимоти Джексона «Кэтлэда» Дрейка, которым был пару часов назад, пару лет в будущем, сейчас.  
Он достал из кармана пиджака отца фотографию карты, забрал оба пистолета, настроил маятник и метнулся к окну, успев открыть его как раз к моменту, когда у него за спиной скрипнула дверь.  
— Па? — семнадцатилетний Тим, Кэтлэд, сын Джека Дрейка переступил порог, сияя от счастья. Он замер, споткнувшись о собственного отца, застыл, обмер и с трудом заставил себя поднять голову.  
И встретился глазами с Кэтлэдом.

Теперь Тим помнил этот момент. Как непонимание и отрицание, удивление и ужас накрыли его волной, взорвались в нём, словно фейерверк, переполняя, разрывая на кусочки, на миллион маленьких Тимоти Джексонов Дрейков.  
Он помнил, как поднял глаза и уставился на человека на подоконнике, как заглянул в душу самому себе и тут же об этом забыл.

— Прости, — беззвучно шепнул Кэтлэд и шагнул из окна, нажимая на кнопку на Маятнике и растворяясь в ночи.

Его путь только начинался. Теперь Ра'с аль Гул был в этом уверен. Теперь воришка об этом знал. Теперь трое героев в масках на крыше Уэйн Энтерпрайзес об этом помнили.

Как же это, должно быть, волнительно: возвращаться к главным загадкам собственной жизни, тем, которые ты поклялся навсегда забыть. Когда, моргнув, ты впервые за все эти годы открываешь глаза на самом деле, позволяя себя вспомнить то, что раньше не мог.  
Того, кого раньше не мог.

Теория, которая была у Ра'с аль Гула обретала всё больше правдивости. Не только потому, что он вдруг нашёл объяснение необъяснимым событиям прошлого, но и потому, что он сам вдруг понял, где и когда видел Тима Дрейка раньше.  
Но его прошлое было не таким важным, как всё остальное. Теперь всё было таким очевидным.

  1. Тимоти Джексон «Кэтлэд» Дрейк был тем человеком, который сломал Джокеру коленные чашечки и оставил в ангаре с незапущенной бомбой. Это он вынес Джейсона Питера «Робина» Тодда на улицу и проследил, чтобы его успели спасти;
  2. Тимоти Джексон «Кэтлэд» Дрейк обезвредил Чёрную Маску и похитил Стефани «Спойлер» Браун. Он же оставил её в Лондоне;
  3. Тимоти Джексон «Кэтлэд» Дрейк уничтожил программу, предназначавшуюся для разума Супербоя, сделав клона самостоятельным полу-криптонцем.



И было ещё множество других событий, в ход которых вмешивался Кэтлэд. Или не вмешивался, а оказывался в нужное время в нужном месте?  
Чем быстрее развивались события, чем ближе Кэтлэд был к Маятнику, тем очевиднее для Ра'са становилось его участие в истории. Тим Дрейк не просто был историком и археологом, расхитителем гробниц и обычным вором, он был той тенью, что меняла ход событий, «богом из машины», который спасал или разрушал чьи-то жизни. Ра'с собрал огромное досье на него, каждую дату, каждый день, когда где-либо появлялся воришка. В прошлом. В настоящем. Но будет ли он появляться в будущем?  
Этого никто не мог знать. Ни воришка, ни Ра'с аль Гул. Будущее всё ещё было неизвестно.

Джейсон пошевелился первым. Он вздрогнул и поморщился: воспоминания о том, как Джокер ломал ему кости были не из приятных. Стереть их из памяти было невозможно, слишком многое об этом напоминало, но сейчас они были чем-то далёким. Ночным кошмаром, страшным прошлым, настолько далёким от настоящего и реального, что при желании на пару мгновений можно заставить себя поверить, что этого не было.  
Джейсон знал, что его кто-то спас, но никогда не мог вспомнить его лица — вернее, он даже не пытался это сделать. Но, сидя на крыше Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, считая секунды с того момента, как Кэтлэд растворился в воздухе, он вспомнил, как сжимался, лёжа на земле, не в силах больше закрываться от Джокера руками, как закрывал глаза и жмурился, как захлёбывался собственной кровью, и как резко и неожиданно всё закончилось.  
Сейчас он вспомнил щелчок, словно кто-то ударил хлыстом по телу, но тогда он даже не обратил на это внимания.  
Он замер, затаил дыхание, готовясь к очередному удару, сжимаясь от ужаса и боли, и позволил себе расслабиться лишь через пару мгновений, когда удара не последовало.  
Джейсон — Робин — обернулся, с трудом открывая глаз, и смог рассмотреть кого-то. Кто это был? Тонкий дух спасения, или тёмный призрак смерти? Задумайся тогда Робин хоть на минутку, он мог бы принять его за одного из ниндзя Ра'с аль Гула.  
Незнакомец занёс над Джокером его же собственный лом и резко опустил, потом снова вскинул руку и снова ударил, и снова, снова, опять и опять, будто наслаждаясь каждым стоном безумного клоуна.  
— О, не волнуйся, — шипел неизвестный голосом Тима. Вернее, это сейчас Джейсон знал, что это голос Тима, а тогда он его не узнал. — Тебе гораздо больнее, чем мне, дорогой.  
Джейсон пошевелился, застонав, как будто хотел остановить незнакомца, и потерял сознание.

Среди злодеев тогда ходили слухи, кто Робина вынес на руках неизвестный. Он вышел навстречу Бэтмену, прижимая Робина к себе, так бережно, словно держал в руках настоящую птицу со сломанными крыльями, и шепча мальчишке что-то на ухо, и далеко не сразу заставил себя вернуть ребёнка наставнику. Нажать кнопку на Маятнике, должно быть, было ужасно тяжело.

Джейсон выругался, отбросив маску, и уткнулся лбом в колени, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Его съедало, растворяло изнутри неловкое чувство вины и горечь обиды из-за того, что тогда он не узнал своего лучшего друга, и отвернулся от него, вернувшись домой. Теперь он лишился его навсегда.

Стефани было сложнее. Она не могла вспомнить, как Кэтлэд появился за спиной Чёрной Маски, и ударил его по голове тем же ломом, которым пару минут — пару лет — назад обезвредил Джокера. У Стефани не было этих воспоминаний, их больше не существовало, будто не существовало этого прошлого.  
Но теперь она помнила человека, который лечил её, который подарил ей кашемировый свитер, твидовую юбку и брошку с кошкой, привёл её на улицу Бермондзи и оставил. Она узнала Тима тогда, потому что он был её первым воспоминанием, неосознанным и неуловимым, и подсознательно она продолжала тянуться к нему, пытаясь понять, что с ним не так. Почему она помнит только его? Откуда знает его имя и чувствует столько благодарности, когда он поднимает взгляд и встречается с ней глазами?

Он был её прошлым, потерянным, полузабытым, стёршимся. Она знала, как оказалась в Лондоне, знала, что он привёл её туда, держа за руку и обещая, что она будет самой счастливой на свете, но это были лишь осколки, ошмётки того, что было. Тим всегда был человеком истории, прошлого, тайн и секретов.  
Стефани не стремилась вернуть своё прошлое, и в итоге потеряла его окончательно.

Она всхлипнула, задрожав, опустилась на землю рядом с Джейсоном и заплакала, прикрыв рот рукой. Как так вышло, что Тим попрощался с ней в самом начале?

Первым воспоминанием Кон Эла были лица учёных, которые его создали. Они обсуждали его, невнятно и бурно. Ужасный гундеж, стоявший вокруг, тогда вызвал у него мигрень, а мигрень вызвала ярость.  
Ему всегда казалось, что до этого момента должно быть что-то ещё, но напрягать память было бесполезно. Его первое воспоминание было отголоском его пробуждения. Это был его День Рождения, и первый день очередного проекта лабораторий Кадмус. Он помнил Тима так смутно, что не сразу понял, что это то потерянное воспоминание, которое он так долго искал.

Кэтлэд появился в лаборатории ночью. У него уже были ключи доступа к системе, и он просто подключился к главному компьютеру, полностью переписывая программу, которая предназначалась клону. Ничего из того, что хотел заложить в него Лютор, не должно было проявиться, дойти до разума Кон Эла. Кэтлэд уничтожал любой рычаг воздействия, все программы и кодовые слова. Не было ничего, что мог бы сделать Лютор, чтобы заставить Супербоя подчиняться.  
Кэтлэд дарил ему свободу. Свободу мысли, свободу действий, свободу выбора.

Закончив, Тим отпрянул и снова взялся за Маятник, собираясь двигаться дальше, но остановился, растерянно сжав механизм в руках, будто пытаясь на что-то решиться.  
Собравшись с силами, он всё же развернулся и сделал шаг вперёд, а потом ещё один, и ещё, пока не оказался нос к носу с капсулой. Супербой, застывший в прозрачном густом растворе, подсвеченный красным светом, казался спящим.  
Тим привстал на цыпочки, чтобы его лицо оказалось наравне с лицом спящего клона, и тихо шепнул, закрывая глаза:  
— Эй, Кон? Так что насчёт того поцелуя? — и коснулся губами стекла, зная, что «Коннер» его даже не вспомнит.

Супербой стиснул зубы, зависнув над Готэмом. Он упустил своего мальчика-загадку, и даже поцелуй их, поцелуй, которого он так жаждал всё это время, он упустил ещё в самом начале.  
— Что это было у него в руках? — раздался у него за спиной голос Стефани. — Машина времени?  
Кон обернулся и посмотрел на неё, задумчиво и устало. Он начинал понимать, что происходит. Как Тим оказался в его прошлом.  
— Я вспомнил, что это он спас меня от Джокера, — заметил Джейсн. — Видимо, твоя теория о машине времени не такая уж и бредовая...  
«Коннер» задумался, а потом молча развернулся и полетел в особняк Дрейков. Сначала он там всё перевернёт вверх дном, ища доказательства, а потом отправится к Супермену. К Флэшу. К кому угодно, кто сможет сказать ему, как можно путешествовать во времени.

Он не сдавался так просто. Он был волен сам выбирать, где и с кем он хочет быть, и выбор этот он сделал.  
Он выбрал Тима Дрейка.  
Теперь он должен был его найти.

Когда Кэтлэд появился из воздуха прямо посреди библиотеки, Ра'с уже ждал его. Он знал, что прежде чем Тим Дрейк продолжит свой путь, он должен сделать кое-что ещё.  
Встретиться с тем, кто будет глубоким стариком, провожая его в самом начале пути, и кто встретит его, ещё ничего не зная о жизни.  
— Ну, и как слежка? — Кэтлэд был в костюме и очках, он успел перехватить где-то новую сумку и перекинул её через плечо, видимо, спрятав туда свои гаджеты, собранные в разном времени сувениры и Маятник. — Я же знаю, что ты следил за мной всё это время.  
Ра'с аль Гул не повёл и бровью.  
— Уверен, ты достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что я не смог бы упустить возможности следить за таким хитрым и юрким вором, как ты, Временной воришка, — ответил он, так и не поднявшись со своего кресла.  
— Я достаточно умён, чтобы знать, что ты знаешь, что у меня в сумке. И что ты знаешь, как это использовать, — Кэтлэд достал из сумки Маятник и протянул его старику.

Было так странно наконец-то — вновь — увидеть его так близко. Он был меньше, чем казалось Ра'су, движения его были резче, чем он представлял. Он только сбросил с плеч груз ответственности за отца, а аль Гулу предстояло водрузить на них вес целого мира.

— Я не возьму у тебя Маятник, Временной воришка, — Ра'с сощурился и покачал головой.  
— Я думал, ты последний из тех, кто должен был следить за тем, чтобы Маятник не попал не в те руки? — Кэтлэд озадаченно поджал губы. Он стянул маску и теперь смотрел на Ра'са холодно, но удивлённо.  
— Так и есть.  
— Значит, забери его, — Тим сделал шаг вперёд. Маятник поблёскивал, отражая свет.  
— Что заставляет тебя думать, что ты — не те руки? — Ра'с взглянул на механизм в руках мальчишки. Нужен ли он ему? Нет. Пожалуй, не нужен. Он слишком стар, чтобы исполнить то, ради чего Маятник создали и собрали. В нём слишком много сожаления, гордости и безумия, и слишком мало желания жертвовать.  
К тому же прошлое оставалось прошлым. В своё он возвращаться не хотел. Ра'с прожил долгую жизнь и планировал прожить ещё столько же, но только в настоящем и в будущем.  
— Я собрал его, чтобы использовать в личных целях, — Кэтлэд пожал плечами. В своих словах он был уверен, и самобичевание, скрытое за ними, откровенно пугало.  
— И вместо того, чтобы действительно спасти своего отца, ты спас трёх человек, один из которых отвернулся от тебя, другой забыл, а третий разбил тебе сердце, влюбившись. Ах, и ещё ты вытащил Брюса Уэйна из коридоров времени, — Ра'с тихо рассмеялся. — Нет. Моей работой было хранить Маятник, пока не найдётся достойный, способный заштопать все дыры времени, создающие парадоксы.  
— Вы выбрали не того парня, Ра'с, — Тим покачал головой. — По-моему, я и есть первоначальная причина этих парадоксов.  
— Не могу спорить, — Ра'с кивнул. — Но это лишь ещё один аргумент в пользу того, что Маятник должен остаться у тебя.  
— То есть, Маяник был нужен только для того, чтобы однажды я использовал его по глупости? И я застряну во времени с ним, как... как Сэм Беккет какой-то?  
— Это будет зависеть только от тебя, — Ра'с поднялся и подошёл к Кэтлэду, положил руку ему на плечо и наклонился, всматриваясь в его лицо, такое молодое и такое старое одновременно. — Всё не так просто, как тебе кажется, Тимоти. Время бывает циклично, и иногда мы делаем вещи, которые должны сделать. В мире должен был появиться ты, чтобы ты менял его, а меняя мир, ты создавал своё будущее и своё же прошлое.  
— Я не уверен, что понимаю, — Тим нахмурился, так напряжённо, будто принимал решение, от которого зависела судьба мира.  
Впрочем, так и было.  
— Мир менял себя моими руками, потому что кто-то должен был его изменить, но все эти изменения привели только к тому, что я стал тем, кем стал? Это...  
— Да. Звучит глупо, — Ра'с улыбнулся. — Как и многое из того, что мы считаем нормальным.  
— А если я решу убить Гитлера? — тут же отозвался Кэтлэд. Он вскинул голову и сощурился.  
— А ты решишься так менять события? — парировал Ра'с.  
— Я даже не знаю, где и когда я должен появляться, — Тим всё это время протягивал ему Маятник, и только сейчас опустил руку.  
— Я знаю. Поэтому ты здесь, — аль Гул выпрямился и развернулся, вернулся к своему креслу и взял со стола планшет. — Должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от всех этих безумцев, которые верят в мировой заговор и собирают загадки истории, изображения синей будки и прочей чепухи?  
— Конечно, но только всё, где есть синяя будка, едва ли относится ко мне, — Тим вскинул брови. Казалось, он уже готов был согласиться, забыв о том, что не знает куда и когда идти. Его печаль выдавала только тоска в глазах и то, как он поджимал губы, делая их тонкой бледной линией.  
— Я догадался, — Ра'с протянул ему планшет. — Я убрал то, за что ручаюсь. Но что-то тебе придётся проверить самому.  
— И ты помогаешь мне из чувства долга и ради мирового равновесия, — Тим всё же убрал Маятник в сумку и взял в руки планшет, начав просматривать его. — Или есть что-то ещё?  
— Кто-то же должен был удостовериться, что я доживу до этого дня, — Ра'с хитро сощурился. Кэтлэд перестал хмуриться и вместо этого удивлённо вскинул брови и принялся рассматривать аль Гула, не веря в то, что только что услышал.  
— Хотите сказать, что это я провёл вас к Ямам Лазаря? — воришка пролистал список до конца, пробежав по нему взглядом, выключил планшет и покачал головой, уперев руки в бока. — И обеспечил мир крёстным отцом на ближайшие несколько веков?  
— Иронично, не правда ли? Но если ты не сделаешь этого, ты не сможешь получить этот список. И кусок обшивки Маятника тоже не найдёшь, — аль Гул улыбнулся и хлопнул в ладоши. — Когда мы встретимся, я буду ещё совсем молодым.  
Тим нервно покусал губы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Неизвестность и непонимание заставляли его нервничать, и сейчас он был не в силах с этим справиться.  
— А... а я? — наконец выдавил он.  
— Будешь почти таким же. Немного старше, — аль Гул снова положил руку ему на плечо. Неясно, его слова или прикосновение успокоили воришку, но Кэтлэд перестал суетиться. Он вскинул голову, испытывающе глядя на Ра'са.  
— Эта встреча в конце списка.  
— Это потому что мы встретимся в конце твоего путешествия.

Воришка застыл, будто остановился во времени, чтобы позволить семенам надежды взрасти на его уставшем, израненном сердце. Ра'с видел, как он начинает светиться, как начинают сиять его голубые глаза, и как он боится дышать, будто один вздох разрушит хрустальные замки, прогонит сладость на кончике языка.

— У моего путешествия... будет конец? Я... погибну? — тихо спросил он. Едва слышно, но Ра'с расслышал эти слова, прочитал их по его губам, поймал, как крохотных птиц. Он покачал головой:  
— Ты был живее всех живых, когда вёл меня по потайным коридорам. Ты уже знал их очень хорошо.  
Кэтлэд облизнул губы и снова заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова, старательно их выговаривая:  
— И... и что я буду делать потом? Когда я исправлю всё, что должен?  
— Все мы здесь свободные люди. Ты подарил Супербою свободу воли, позволив ему выбирать. Так почему бы тебе не выбрать самому? Реши, куда и когда ты отправишься, с кем и где останешься. Время подумать у тебя будет.

За все месяцы наблюдения Ра'с никогда не видел Кэтлэда таким. Теперь он смотрел на Ра'са иначе. Он двигался по другому. Он не был обречён на жизнь во временной петле. Ему нужно было лишь затянуть её, а потом выскользнуть в последний момент, выбрать день, выбрать время, выбрать место.  
Он мог вернуться в свой дом в тот же день, когда исчез, остановить Супербоя, и наплевать на собственную ложь и усталость.  
Воришка не знал, что ждёт его впереди, но теперь ему было на что надеяться.  
Это было новое чувство. Незнакомое.  
Но оно ему нравилось.

— Я понял, — он кивнул, снова натягивая очки, сверился со списком на планшете и достал из сумки Маятник.  
Щелчки, издаваемые Маятником, разносились по библиотеке аль Гулов так же, как когда-то стук дверного молотка по особняку Дрейков. Заполняя каждый уголок помещения звуком.  
— Спасибо, — Кэтлэд улыбнулся — удивительно искренне — нажал на кнопку и снова исчез.

 

 

✦✦✦

Путь его был долгим.  
Тим путешествовал меньше секунды и больше нескольких тысяч лет, он дрался, воровал, влезал в гробницы, спасал жизни, ломал кости и просвещал, подсказывал, останавливал и сталкивал лбами врагов. Он был тем катализатором, который порой был так необходим миру, он обострял конфликты и останавливал войны. Он касался любимых отрезков истории руками, находил в них своё место и упивался восторгом историка.  
А ещё он стремился домой. Каждый новый подвиг был шагом к дому, к Кону, к окончательному спокойствию. Он всё ещё не мог решить, будет ли жить после этого Кэтлэд, но уже решил, что проведёт оставшуюся вечность бок о бок с «Коннером», в окружении небесно-синих стен или голубого неба.  
Он всё ещё скучал по отцу, всё ещё жалел прошлое Стефани и всё ещё не мог простить ни себе, ни Джейсону разрушенной дружбы, но теперь ему было к чему стремиться.  
Кэтлэд был счастлив и грустен одновременно, суров и нежен, энергичен и устал, но не останавливался ни на секунду.  
Его не было всего одно мгновение и целую вечность, и когда он снова встретился с Ра'с аль Гулом, у него был шрам на виске, он прихрамывал, потянув недавно ногу, но всё равно улыбался.

Ра'с аль Гул был молод, особенно по сравнению с тем собой, который жил во времени Тима Дрейка. Седина ещё не коснулась его волос, морщины ещё не успели разрисовать лицо тонкими линиями. У него был живой взгляд и жажда знаний, хотя до поры до времени он и сам не мог понять, чего же он хочет на самом деле.  
Кэтлэд показал ему тайный путь к Ямам Лазаря и по памяти нарисовал ему карту, и в этот момент он почти и не думал о том, что это он, лично он породил одного из самых важных и влиятельных злодеев всех времён.  
Тим оставил его с картой, с Ямами, с тайными коридорами один на один, и ушёл, через горы и поля, представляя, как здесь вырастет — вырастает — выросла первая крепость Ра'с аль Гула, как здесь появлялись люди, как он захватывал влияние, а потом обезумел, впервые окунувшись в зеленоватую густую воду Ямы.

Остановившись посреди равнины, Тимоти Джексон «Кэтлэд» Дрейк замер, снова достал из сумки Маятник и долго рассматривал своё отражение. Механизм снова поблёскивал и снова громко щёлкал, когда Тим начал крутить его, задавая дату и время. А потом воцарилась тишина, и в этой тишине Кэтлэд нажал на кнопку и исчез.

Через несколько веков, через целую вечность в будущем, Ра'с аль Гул улыбнулся, глядя на разбитую древнюю пластику у себя над головой. Воришка. Как же он мог забыть его? Его и его полный тоски и прожитых лет взгляд, впитавший в себя свет солнца, тепло песка и голубизну неба, его голос и усталую улыбку?

В то же время, в том же будущем, Супербой влетел в особняк Дрейков. Он завис посреди комнаты с небесно-синими обоями, размышляя, с чего начать поиски, а потом начал с первого, что пришло ему в голову. Комната Тима. Комната его родителей. Комната миссис Мэк. Кабинет Джека Дрейка.  
Он даже не знал, что ищет, пока не увидел, что одна из книжных полок (редкий случай, когда Тим не продал остатки мебели) немного отодвинута. Он отодвинул её очень легко и шагнул внутрь, и вдруг среди экспонатов тайной коллекции Дрейков увидел огромную доску с картой, разноцветной от множества воткнутых в бумагу кнопок, множество вырезок, распечатанных статей из интернета, научных работ и фотографий каких-то древних амфор, статуэток и целых скульптурных композиций. Кон Эл нашёл фотографию какой-то фрески, прочитал перевод, написанный почерком Тима чуть ниже, и обречённо вздохнул.  
То, что он видел перед собой, лишь доказывало теорию Стефани. Тим сбежал от них в другое время. Смерть отца так мучила его, что он решил больше не ждать прошлого, больше не тонуть в настоящем, а вернуться в прошлое, свернуться клубочком там и уснуть, как он часто делал дома.  
Кону хотелось сжечь это место дотла, уничтожить его и забыть, и в то же время он не хотел этого делать, опасаясь потерять последнее, что связывало его с Тимом.  
Он был преисполнит грусти и сожалений, обиды и пустоты, и он наконец понял, почему Тиму так нравилось гнездо, которое он устроил себе внизу, в гостиной.

Кон только теперь открыл для себя особенности дома Дрейков. Те, которые Ра'су удалось найти только спустя время. Когда Кон Эл их нашёл, тогда их нашёл и Ра'с аль Гул.

  1. Под обоями (которые Тим содрал много месяцев назад) в комнате Тима был нарисован Календарь Солнца Ацтеков. Кажется, Тимоти Джексон «Кэтлэд» Дрейк нарисовал его от руки;
  2. Под паркетом в комнате Тима Дрейка оказались целые залежи с расшифровками языков Мезоамерики, которые владелец комнаты делал самостоятельно в детстве;
  3. У Тима была целая коллекция комиксов о Тинтине, на разных языках и в разных изданиях, будто когда-то он собирал их, как одержимый. Кон видел Тинтина впервые, но в нём был что-то неуловимо знакомое.



Должно быть, Кон думал, как было бы здорово спуститься вниз, и обнаружить там Тима. Как всегда усталого, сонного, с чашкой остывшего кофе и греющимся ноутбуком, в паутине прошлого и настоящего и, видимо, будущего.  
Представляя это, он понимал, как прекрасна эта картина, как утешает она его израненную душу и как разбивает ему сердце. Он упустил его. Упустил своего хрустального мальчика, полного секретов.  
Он всхлипнул, глядя на доску перед собой, ссутулился и скрипнул зубами.  
— Ты ведь обещал, что не исчезнешь без меня, — выдавил он, глазами отмечая, какой же долгий путь проделал Тим Дрейк, прежде чем вернулся в Готэм.  
— И ничего я не обещал, — голос у Кона за спиной был ужасно знакомым. Невероятно. Болезненно. Даже не смотря на то, что был он немного другим — будто старше, будто изломаннее, будто спокойнее или наоборот, живее.  
Кон Эл боялся оборачиваться, чтобы не узнать, что ему лишь показалось.  
Но голос не замолкал.  
— Я обещал только что исчезну. А вы развели панику, — на плечо «Коннера» легла рука, затянутая в чёрную перчатку, и кто-то потянул его назад, и Кон Эл всё-таки развернулся.  
Тим был таким же и совершенно другим, и дело было не в шрамах, а в том, как он смотрел на него, как держался. Он будто постарел на целую вечность и остался таким же одновременно.  
— Ты? — это всё, что Кон может сказать. Это всё, на что его хватает.

Тим улыбается. Он светится от счастья, как светится от счастья «Коннер», и протягивает клону руку.  
Вместе они уничтожат Маятник, чтобы больше никто не допустил ошибок Кэтлэда, вместе они решат, как жить дальше, но сейчас есть кое-что поважнее.  
— Эй, Кон? — улыбается Тимоти Джейксон «Кэтлэд» Дрейк. — Так что насчёт того поцелуя?


End file.
